


Real Spirit Hours

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, hes mostly an ending gag, i had a smaller idea and it turned into this, joshua from twewy features in the last two lines, post kh3, probably not canon compliant but nothing thats been directly contradicted by the games i THINK, still managed to keep it a one shot tho youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: POST KH3Sora winds up in a strange city and spends the evening intangible. It's one of those days where that might as well just happen.





	Real Spirit Hours

Sora pushed himself up from the pavement and looked around for real. When he’d first arrived, approximately ten seconds prior, the street had seemed empty. Now, it was filling with shapes that were beginning to resolve themselves into people.

A familiar shape flashed through the corner of Sora’s vision, and he turned, finding the face again in the crowd.

“That’s… impossible,” He said.

The face didn’t change.

Squaring his shoulders, Sora began to run. “Mom!” He yelled. “Mom!”

She didn’t turn.

Sora caught up to her and tried to grab her sleeve. “Mom, what’s going on? Where are--”

His hand passed through her arm.

“Mom?” He asked again, voice shaking.

She still didn’t respond.

\---

He followed her, because he didn’t know where else to go or if she might _ start _ to see him. Eventually, they ended up at a flat which could have been described as “cozy”.

Sora looked around the front room in some combination of awe and confusion. He could identify a few similarities, between this flat and his home back on the Destiny Islands, but so much was different.

“I’m home!” His mom called. “Are your friends still here?”

“We’re still here!” Kairi’s voice called from somewhere in the flat.

Sora didn’t think. He just went to where his friend was, where she had to be. That was how he ended up in a messy room, with the center of the floor cleared out and containing Kairi, Riku, and… him.

The other him was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of his own, but with that same unfamiliarity that had permeated the living room. Kairi and Riku’s outfits were in a similar vein.

In the middle of the three sat a strange, wooden board, with a set of letters printed across it. The top read “Yes” and “No”. The bottom, “Goodbye”. Laying on it was another piece of wood with a glass circle in the middle of it.

“We haven’t started yet,” Riku said. “It wouldn’t hurt to see if your mom’ll give up a few snacks.”

“Sure,” The other Sora said, and the three strange reflections of everything he knew stood, _ walked through him _, and left the room.

Sora nearly broke down sobbing when he realized that _ they’d _ had to open the door.

\---

He’d mostly regained his composure by the time they returned, cookies in hand and chatting amiably. They sat down, taking the positions they’d had before they’d left. There was a fourth spot, empty, opposite where the other Sora sat. Sora, the Sora who was questioning his own continued existence due to his current lack of corporeality, took the empty spot. The board was upside down to him, but that was fine. He could read upside down.

“Are you two sure this is a good idea?” The other Sora-- the Sora who was in his own house eating cookies like nothing was wrong like nothing had ever been wrong-- asked.

“No,” Riku said. “That’s why we’re doing it at _ your _ house.”

“It’s not real,” Kairi countered. “It’s fine.”

“Let’s just get our hands on the planchet and do the ghost thing,” Riku said.

The three physical teenagers placed their hands on the smaller piece (the planchet?) and jostled each other, as if trying to get one of the others to start. Spirit Sora-- was it weird that he was Spirit Sora now? Yes-- also put his hand on the planchet. He figured he might as well. He didn’t feel it, but he stopped about where he was pretty sure it was.

Finally, his counterpart spoke, voice _ mostly _ steady. “Are there any spirits here tonight?”

The wood went hard under Sora’s spectral hand. He was tempted to pick it up, just because he hadn’t been able to touch anything else, but he didn’t want to do too much. That might drive the people in front of him away, and Kairi and Riku were his friends, even if these were strange, alternate versions of them that were friends with a strange, alternate version of him.

Instead, he moved it to “Yes”.

“Riku,” Other Sora whined. “That’s not funny.”

“That wasn’t me,” Riku said.

“Don’t lie,” Other Sora said.

“I’m not!” Riku said, voice verging on panic. “I didn’t move it!”

“I didn’t, either,” Kairi said.

“Maybe we should stop,” The other Sora said, starting to move the planchet towards the bottom of the board.

A still very confused, somewhat desperate, mostly intangible boy fought back, dragging the planchet to “No”. The small object seemed to be in between whatever existences the two were on, and the keyblade hero was stronger than his counterpart.

“Who are you?” Riku asked.

Sora thought for a moment, and moved the planchet again. S-O-R-A

“It’s not me!” Other Sora protested. “I-- I want to stop now.”

“Okay,” Kairi said. “According to the guide, we shouldn’t stop without saying goodbye, but maybe we can convince with weird spirit or something to let us do that?”

Sora moved the planchet. P-L-E-A-S-E-H-E-L-P

“Maybe this spirit just happens to also be named Sora,” Riku suggested. He looked kind of sick, honestly. Sora wished he could help.

O-T-H-E-R

“What does that mean?” Kairi asked.

M-A-D-E-M-I-S-T-A-K-E

“This is too weird,” The other Sora said.

L-O-S-T-A-F-R-A-I-D-C-O-N-F-U-S-E-D

“Please,” Spirit Sora said, even though he knew by now they probably couldn’t hear him. “Please understand.”

“Where are you from?” Kairi asked.

A-N-O-T-H-E-R-W-O-R-L-D

“Please can we just get rid of it?” The other Sora squeaked. “Please can we stop?”

P-L-E-A-S-E-H-E-L-P

“Are you… another version of our friend?” Riku asked.

Spirit Sora moved the planchet to Yes.

“So,” Kairi said. “You’re another version of our friend Sora from another world, and you made some sort of mistake, and now you’re a spirit in our world? Making sure I’ve got this all down here.”

He wasn’t sure what to do, since the planchet was already on Yes, so he wiggled it around.

“Okay,” Kairi said. “What’s alternate me like?”

M-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D

He paused.

P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S

Kairi gasped.

“Are you a prince or a duke or something?” His other self asked.

No.

“Oh,” The other Sora said, sounding kind of disappointed.

N-O-P-R-I-N-C-E-S-N-O-D-U-K-E-S

“Any kings?” Riku asked. “Or queens?”

K-I-N-G-M-I-C-K-E-Y-O-U-R-F-R-I-E-N-D

Sora paused.

A-N-D-Q-U-E-E-N-M-I-N-N-I-E

The three teens who could all see each other looked around at each other.

“Hey, spirit Sora,” Kairi said. “Would you want to watch a movie?”

“A movie?” Sora asked aloud. “Like--”

His alternate self and Riku seemed to be arguing with Kairi about showing him a movie. He remembered that they couldn’t hear him. After some thought, he moved the planchet to Yes.

Kairi moved away from the board, and the planchet began to hum dangerously under his hand.

S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-S-W-R-O-N-G

“Kairi, something’s wrong,” His alternate said.

“Just a moment,” Kairi said, pulling another rectangle out of her bag. She slid back over, placing one hand on the planchet to calm it, and used the other to open the new rectangle. It was, in fact, actually two rectangles. The top one of them lit up almost excitedly, and Kairi moved her hand across something on the bottom, affecting it’s display.

“How’s Tangled sound to you two?” She asked.

“Do we have to watch a princess movie?” Riku asked.

“For the last time, Riku, Maleficent is only in Sleeping Beauty,” Kairi said.

Sora stiffened, jerking the planchet slightly.

“I think he’s confused,” The other him said. “Do you know a Maleficent?”

Sora wiggled the planchet around Yes for a moment. H-U-R-T-R-I-K-U-H-U-R-T-K-A-I-R-I

The local Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

“I just thought she reminded me of my aunt,” Riku said. “She creeped me out.”

“Okay…” Kairi’s eyebrows drew down as she considered her options. “How about Lion King?”

The others agreed, so Sora slid the planchet back to Yes.

\---

S-I-M-B-A

“Yeah, that’s the lion’s name,” Riku said. “Glad we’re all on the same page.”

I-K-N-O-W-H-I-M

“You _ what _?” Riku asked.

“How did you meet Simba, the movie protagonist, who is not real?” Kairi asked.

L-O-N-G-S-T-O-R-Y

“This keeps getting weirder,” The other Sora groaned.

\---

S-C-A-R

“Yup,” Kairi said. “Meet him, too?”

D-O-N-T-L-I-K-E-H-I-M

“No,” Riku said. “He’s the villain.”

\---

I-W-A-S-T-H-E-R-E

“What?”

I-W-A-S-T-H-E-R-E-W-H-E-R-E-A-M-I

“How were you hanging out with the lions from Lion King again?” Riku asked.

W-A-S-A-L-I-O-N

“Oh, goody,” Riku said. “That makes everything makes _ so _ much more sense.”

D-O-N-A-L-D-S-M-A-G-I-C

“Donald like Donald Duck?” Other Sora asked, looking more than a little bit concerned

H-E-S-C-O-U-R-T-M-A-G-I-C-I-A-N

“I hate that even more somehow,” Riku said.

“Be nice,” Kairi said.

\---

Eventually, they’d finished the Lion King. The three people who belonged to that world and were physical in it were tired, so Sora let them move the planchet to Goodbye. He immediately lost the ability to touch it.

“This is gonna be a rough night,” He muttered to himself.

It was only made worse by the fact that, while everyone around him was going to sleep, he was wide awake.

“You have no idea.”

Sora whirled. “Wha--”

“Who are you?” The man demanded, grabbing Sora by the front of his shirt. “What are you doing here? What other demons are coming?”

“What?” Sora asked. “What are you talking about? Let _ go _ of me!”

“I protect the denizens of this world!” The man declared, red and blue eyes flashing angrily. “I walk the line between humans and spirits! I--”

“Wait,” Sora said. “I-- I’ve seen you before.”

“In your nightmares, maybe.”

“No,” Sora said. “You’re-- You’re from that game Rex was playing! You’re Yozora!”

“Game?” Yozora bristled.

“I thought you fought robots,” Sora said. “What’s this about spirits?”

“Robots-- Oh.” Yozora released Sora. “You mean the Gigas.”

“Yeah, those,” Sora muttered. “Real pain in the neck.”

Yozora studied him critically. “Come with me,” He said. “If you’re not a threat, I have to get you back to your world.”

“Okay,” Sora said. “Just one question.”

“Go on.”

“Why is there-- Why are there other versions of me and my friends here?” Sora cast a glance to the rest of the room. “Or… some of my friends, at least.”

“Dunno,” Yozora said. “Come on.”

“Real helpful you are,” Sora muttered, and followed.

\---

“There was another… entity,” Yozora said. “Arrived not too long after you. I didn’t have time to follow it, not with you following that woman.”

“You mean my mom?” Sora asked. “The alternate version of my mom? You didn’t hear me yelling that?”

“I didn’t have any reason to believe you hadn’t simply disguised yourself as her son,” Yozora said. “I still don’t. Just because you haven’t figured out how to manifest yet--”

“You don’t believe me?” Sora asked.

Yozora scoffed. “No. Why would I?”

“Why _ wouldn’t _ you?”

“Demons are manipulative, untrustworthy, and destructive,” Yozora said. “The ones that brought the Gigas here wanted to conquer our world, and they were hardly the first to try.”

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Low level outpost,” Yozora said. “Should be able to give you a better way to communicate than a Ouija Board, and we have equipment that might be able to get you home.”

“Okay,” Sora said.

They walked in silence for a while.

“Yozora?”

“What?”

“You said someone else arrived after me.” Sora quickened his pace for a few moments, drawing even with the man. “What did they look like?”

“Didn’t get a good look,” Yozora said. “I’ll be searching later, I just have to get _ you _handled first.”

\---

25 minutes later, Sora was standing in a warehouse. Most of it was covered in strange machines he didn’t understand, but there was a person-sized blank space on the floor. Sitting at a desk, crowded by machines, were a man and a woman.

Yozora stepped into the space, shimmered, and began picking his way through the clutter on the floor. Sora entered the blank area and started trying to replicate whatever he’d done.

“Hey,” The woman said. “How’d hunting go?”

“I’ll be heading out again shortly,” Yozora said. “Can you turn on the--” he sighed-- “‘Spectreen’?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” The man at the desk said, reaching over and flipping a switch. A rectangular display lit up above them. “Why?”

“Okay kid,” Yozora said, looking around. “Try getting into the screen.”

“Who did you bring?” The woman asked. “Are you sure about--”

“Can’t be,” Yozora said. “He doesn’t _ seem _ actively malevolent, but it’s impossible to tell at this point.”

Sora walked over to the screen and poked it.

“Okay,” The man at the desk said. “Yozora’s guest, he forgot to say this because he drinks his forgetful moron juice, but you get into the Spectreen through the crystal under it.”

Sora tried the crystal, and the next thing he knew, he was looking down at his hosts.

The woman clapped her hands. “It worked!” She said brightly.

“Why does he look like my neighbor’s kid?” The man asked. “Are we ghost busters now? Did my neighbor’s kid die?”

“I don’t think I’m dead,” Sora said. “There’s another me, though. I’m Sora, what’re your names?”

“My neighbor’s kid is such a goody-two-shoes even his demon counterpart is polite,” The man sighed. “I’m Aegis.”

“I’m Magia,” The woman said.

“I need to go find the other breach,” Yozora said. “Can you two figure out… Sora’s deal, and maybe get him home?”

Magia nodded, and Aegis gave Yozora a mock salute. Yozora shimmered and walked out, ignoring everything in his path, including the wall.

\---

“Demon!”

Riku sighed and turned. “Look,” He said. “I’m just looking for my friend, okay? I don’t know why, but I feel like he’s here somewhere, and I _ need _ to find him.”

The man pointed a sword at Riku. “Likely story,” He said. “Who are you _ really _ looking for? A king? A prince? _ Another _ psychic I haven’t found yet that could be used to destroy the world?”

“Wow, and I thought _ I _ had issues,” Riku said.

“Honest answer or I cut your throat,” The man said.

“My friend,” Riku said again. “He overused… a power he has, and ended up losing his grip on our existence. Just for a moment, but a moment’s all it takes.”

“What power?” The man glared.

“I…” Riku said. Then he sighed. He wasn’t going to gain anything by hiding anything. “I _ died _ . We _ all _ did. He was able to bring us back, and hold on long enough to finish the fight against the man who almost destroyed our universe, but then he vanished.”

“And _ why _ are you so sure he’s here again?”

“I don’t _ know _ ,” Riku said. “I just… It’s a long story. I just _ am _.”

“Not good enough,” The man said, and charged.

Riku ducked, rolling to the side. When the man charged again, he summoned his keyblade, blocking the attack.

“Ha!” The man said, as though this proved something. Riku shoved him back, and he charged again. Riku moved to block this attack as well, but when the sword _ would _ have collided with his keyblade, man and weapon shimmered for a long moment, and it passed through seamlessly, slashing Riku across the chest.

Riku cried out.

\---

“So then,” Sora said. “My friend--”

He stopped, his eyes widening.

“Sora?” Magia asked.

“Riku’s in trouble,” Sora said. “I can feel it.”

“This a common thing, in your world?” Aegis asked. “Sensing that stuff?”

“I don’t know,” Sora said. “I didn’t used to be able to, but--”

He stopped again, expression shifting to one of complete panic.

“Are you okay?” Aegis asked.

Sora disappeared from the screen.

\---

Riku tried to dodge the blow, but his two previous wounds slowed him down, and he couldn’t catch a second to cast a Cure spell.

So when the sword closed in for a third strike, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

There was the clang of metal on metal, and then Riku heard something he hadn’t dared hope for.

“Cure!” Sora said, and the wounds from the strange man’s sword faded.

“You followed me?” The man demanded.

“No,” Sora said. “But I protect my friends.”

Riku opened his eyes. Sora and the man were glaring at each other.

“Sora,” Riku said, breathless. “You’re really here.”

Sora shot him a grin before turning back to the man. “You said you could get me home, Yozora. Can you and Magia and Aegis help us both?”

“Why are we trusting him?” Riku asked. “He tried to kill me.”

“You have tried to kill me,” Sora said.

“That was-- I was _ possessed _!” Riku complained. “That was Ansem!”

“You tried a little bit before you got possessed,” Sora said.

“I wasn’t trying to _ kill _ you!”

“Sorry about the, uh, sword fight,” Yozora said. “Can’t be too careful in my line of work. But if you’re both willing to leave, I’m willing to get you gone.”

“I think he’s gonna kill us,” Riku said.

“He didn’t try to kill me,” Sora said. “He just yelled at me a lot.”

“You’re, like, three fourths my height and have a serious baby face,” Riku said.

“Maybe you’re just taller and more adult looking because of that time you got possessed,” Sora said.

“Wait, you two are the same age?” Yozora asked.

“How old did you think we were?” Riku countered.

“Twenty and thirteen.”

“Nope!” Sora said. “We’re both sixteen. Unless it’s been…”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Riku said. “Figured finding you sooner was better than later.”

\---

“Okay, I think we’ve locked in on the energy of your home universe,” Magia said. “It’s still pretty big, so you might not recognize where you end up, but it’ll be a good jumping point.”

“Thanks, Magia!” Sora said brightly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Riku muttered.

“Ready?” Aegis asked, hand hovering over a button.

Sora nodded. “Bye! It was nice meeting all of you!”

Aegis slammed his hand on the button, and Sora and Riku vanished, sent through eternity back to their own existence.

“Long evening for a whole lotta nothing,” Yozora sighed.

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

Yozora, Magia, and Aegis tensed.

“Damnit, Joshua, give us a little warning, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> i jsut wanted to write Sora interacting with another version of himself via ouija board and this happened.
> 
> also YES Yazora did go back the next day and let local Sora, Kairi, and Riku know that our Sora was fine and had been helped so they weren't worried


End file.
